Jubileuszowy 50-odcinek Cyklu! Znajdź swojego Vis a Vis.
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 8 "Jubileuszowy 50-odcinek Cyklu! Znajdź swojego Vis a Vis" Nad szkołą leciał samolot, w środku jego siedziało 7 osób, a w sumie byli to byli uczestnicy poprzednich sezonów: Lukaninho, Fernando, Lukas, Greg, Anabell, Christina oraz Alex. Za sterami siedział dodatkowo Carlos. Lukas: '''Jesteśmy nad jakimś budynkiem! '''Alex: Woohoo! Ale extra! Zaczęła skakać z radości. '' ' Czuje znów te żyłkę emocji! <3''' Anabell: 'Tak, tak. Trzeba odebrać to miejsce frajerom. To my jesteśmy gwiazdami. ''Powiedziała ponuro. '''Fernando: Jest w tym troche racji! Rzucił Fernando, który był kołysany w wózku dla dzieci. Christina: '''Mały Fernanduś! <3 '''Fernando: Mogłabyś mnie troche szanować!? Oburzył się Hiszpan. Christina: '''Ale ja się o Ciebie troszcze! :( Fernando przewrócił oczami. '''Lukaninho: Dobra, wie ktoś czy to ta szkoła? Greg wbił namiary w telefon. Greg: Tak ziom, wszystko na miejscu! Lukaninho: 'Alex! Możesz na chwile? ''Alex przyskoczyła wesoła. '''Alex: '''Taaak!? ^^ '''Lukaninho: Pamiętasz prośbę Jarka? ;D Alex: Wooo! Teraz!? Lukaninho się uśmiechnął. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Tak, teraz tylko wyskoczymy najpierw! ''Fernando, Lukas, Lukaninho, Greg, Anabell oraz CHristina dokonali desantu w dół. Alex wesoło wskoczyła do kokpitu prowadzącego, uderzyła w głowę Carlosa, że ten usnął i ustawiła autopilot na Antarktydę. Alex: Jaruuuś! <3 Będzie dumny! Hahahaha! Wyskoczyła z samolotu. Zawodnicy wpadli do pomieszczenia Freda. '' '''Fred:' A Wy tu co robicie!? Lukas: Powracamy. Fernando: Dokładnie... Christina:...zawsze razem! Fred: ooo...Jakie to słodkie. <3 Lukaninho uśmiechnął się i oparł o drzwi. Fred: O, czyli Ty nawet przeżyłeś! Nie zabrała Cię armia? Lukaninho: Nie mieli nakazu. Odpowiedział kpiąco. ' Jak dobrze powrócić na ekrany.' Alex wpadła z opóźnieniem i wleciala na Freda. Alex: 'Ooo! Hahahaha! ''Szybko wstała z niego. '''Alex: Wybacz kochany, zajęta jestem! Hehehe! Fred wstał i otrzepał się. Fred: Domyślam się. W sumie, dzisiaj ma być 50 odcinek cyklu! Dobrze, że wpadliście! Greg zerknął na niego zdziwiony. Greg: Chcesz, nas przywrócić do programu? Fred odpowiedział przeciągle. Fred: Nie do końca. Anabell: 'Co masz na myśli? '''Fred: '''Będziecie dzisiaj częścią wyzwania, co Wy na to? ''Lukaninho prychnął. '''Lukaninho: Nie po to tułalismy sie przez pół świata, by być wyzwaniem dla tych frajerów. Fred: Nie, nie! Została ich tylko 7, Was też jest 7. Co Wy na to, by nie dac im się złapac? Zagrać w chowanego? Jak znajdą Was, to będa mieć nietykalność. A po wyzwaniu pomyślimy co dalej! Co Wy na to? Wszyscy: 'Dawaj, nam uczestników. ''Odpowiedzieli chórem. ''' Może być ciekawie. SZKOŁA ZAWODNICY Tym czasem po szkole przechadzała się Dianna. Dianna: Tak, jak ja się utrzymuje w tej grze. Otworzyła swoją szafke, a z niej wyleciała Alex i kopem powalila Diannę. Alex: Hahahah! Wyskoczyła w góre i pobiegła gdzieś niczym struś pędziwiatr. Dianna: 'Aaaa! Duchy! ' Żywe duchy!? No ziomy! Widziałam bohaterkę poprzedniego sezonu! Dianna pobiegła gdzies. A Eric i Xavier siedzieli razem w pokoju chłopaków. Xavier: Mamy przewagę facetów w grze. Łatwo będzie te potwory odstrzelić. Eric: W sumie, tylko sieją zamęt i są głupie. ' Oczywiste, że sobie go urobię. Nie dam tej satysfakcji Sim.' Eric odpowiedział cicho. Xavier: '''Wiadomo. Dlatego czym prędzej trzeba je wyrzucić z gry. '''Eric: A co będę miał za współprace? W tym momencie zaczęły grzmiać gromy i rozpętala się burza. A Xavier na niego spojrzał z morderczym wzrokiem. Xavier: Życie Eric wskoczył na lampę. Eric: 'Wiesz co...przekonałeś mnie! ''Mówił trzesząc się i spadł razem z lampa. '''Eric: Ał! Xavier: Świetnie, żeśmy się dogadali, a teraz na razie. Powiedział wychodząc z pokoju, natchnął się na Diannę. Dianna: A...aaa! Xavier: 'Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. Śmieszne babsko. '''Dianna: '''Alex! Ale...x! ''Xavier zaciągnął się nosem. '''Xavier: Ta frajerka z poprzednich sezonów? Masz zwidy. Utknęli w Szkocji. Powiedział śmiejąc się z Dianny. Dianna: Ale! Sim i Angelika siedziały razem w bufecie. Angelika: Cóż, teraz myśle, że mogłybyśmy razem kiedyś gdzieś wyskoczyć na noc. ;> Sim: CHyba, nic nie proponujesz, hm? Angelika: No, jak nie, jak tak? :D Sim popukała się w głowę. Sim: 'Puknij się w głowę. Ja tu przybyłam by skopac tyłki, tym wszystkim frajerom. ''Angelika odpowiedziała wesoło. '''Angelika: Ale ja wiem, skad masz takie nastawienie! ' Eric, by słaby! :< To jednak nie to co chciałam...W sumie, nie polecam. ;P' Sim: Hm, dlaczego? Angelika przytuliła z całych sił Sim. Angelika: 'Bo jesteś Złotko niewyżyta. <3 Zaufaj mi. <3 '''Sim: '''Nie! ''Odepchnęła Angelę od siebie. ''' Jeszcze mnie, zapragnie! Dianna przybiegła. Dianna: 'Widziałam Alex! '''Angelika: '''Kogo? ;o '''Sim: '''Ty też ćpasz? '''Dianna: '''NIe! ''Pokazała jej fucka i poszła. Juan Alberto i Chuck spotkali przechodzącego Lukaninho. '''Juan Alberto: Luka!? ;o Co tu robisz? Chuck: To on? Lukaninho oparł się o jakieś szafki. Lukaninho: Ano, ja! Wpadłem na gościnne występy. Ładnie się trzymasz. Juan Alberto: Idę Twoimi śladami, nie mogę być gorszy! Poznaj Chucka, mój kumpel, coś jak Twój Greg. Chuck: '''Siema. '''Lukaninho: Hej. Oby tak dalej. Juan uważaj na Grega dziś, na mnie na razie pora, bay! Puścił im oko i poszedł w druga stronę. Chuck: Ciekawy człowieczek, szkoda że ukrywa metalową rękę skoro każdy o niej wie. Juan Alberto: Taki już ma styl. Tak czy siak, chodź ziom. Mamy swoją robotę do wykonania. Chuck: '''Jasne! PRZED WYZWANIEM ''Wszyscy tradycyjnie zebrali się w auli. '' '''Dianna: Widziałam Alex! Co ona tu robi? Xavier: '''Histeryczka schizuje. Za daleko zaszła. '''Dianna: Mów za siebie! Fred: Heheh! Poznaliście naszych dzisiejszych gości. Juan Alberto: Czyli Luka tez jest gosciem? Fred: Dokładnie! Sim: Ciekawie. Mruknęła. ' A oni tu po co!? Jak oglądają na bieżąco to mogą nasprzedać informacji.' Fred: Dzisiaj, będziecie musieli odnaleźć swojego Vis a Vis w szkole i przyprowadzić go tutaj! Zadanie nie jest proste. Nietykalność zdobędzie osoba, która jako pierwsza przyprowadzi swoją ofiarę. Eric: Ciekawie. Fred: 'Oto Wasze pare: Xavier dostajesz Lukaninho, Eric zapoluje na Fernando, Chuck zarzuci lasso na Lukas'a, Juan Alberto będzie polował na Grega. '''Juan Alberto: '''Dlatego wspominał o Gregu! Aaaa ' Hue Hue! Fred: '''Sim kontra Anabell, Angelika zapoluje na Christinę a Dianna na Alex! ;D '''Dianna: Super! Fred: 'No do dzieła! Powodzenia! SZUKANIE I POLOWANIE XAVIER ''Szedł korytarzem. '''Xavier: Jedyny "godny" mnie rywal. Ale i tak go zniszczę bez żadnego problemu! Rozglądał się po korytarzu. Xavier: 'Zniszczę gościa! Zniszczę! Będę największym złem w historii show! Hahahaha! ''Wszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a trwała tam msza, którą prowadziła Alice. '''Alice: I wtedy Bóg zstąpił na ziemie! Xavier: CO to za farsa!? Alice: 'Farsa!? Ja Ci dam farse! Dajcie mi wodę święconą! ''Xavier wyciągnął nóz. Pobliską doniczką rzucił i wytrącił wodę święcona z rąk Alice. '''Alice: Jak to!? Xavier: Phi! Moc szatana! Alice: 'Moc szatana!? W takim razie, ministranci robić mi ring! ''Xavier przewrócił oczami. ''' Mam ważniejsze sprawy, od takich frajerów. Ale walka z religią to podstawa Buahahahaha! Alice: Widzisz, a moim obowiązkiem jest walka z takimi frajerami jak Ty. Weszła na ring. Xavier chcąc szybko rozprawić się z Alicem, pobiegł w jej strone, aż rypnął się w ściane. Wszystko się rozpłynęły, pojawił sie hologram Freda. Fred: Wiedziałem, ze inwestowanie w hologramy kiedyś przyniesie poytywny skutek! Hahahaha Xavier odwrócił się wściekły i tylko wyszedł. SIM W tym momencie do sali nr 43 na II piętrze weszła Sim. Rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Anabell. Sim: 'To będzie łatwizna... ''Wytężyła wzrok. '''Sim: Dostać tą ponuraczkę. ' Każdy ma swoje metody poszukiwania rywali.' Sim schyliła się i zobaczyła pod ławki. Sim: Hm, tu nik... Na jej plecy wskoczyła Alex i wybiegła ze śmiechem. Alex: Hahaha, Sorry pomyliłaś adresy! Paaa! Sim: Ugh! Do Sim podbiegł szczur. Sim: 'Głupi szczur! ''Uderzyła go,a szczur ugryzł ją w nos. 'Sim: '''Aaał! Szlag! ''Wybiegła trzymając się za nos. ERIC Eric szedł obok sauny. '''Eric: Dostałem taką genialną osobę! Może coś będzie z tego. <3 Oparł się o drzwi. Eric: O niczym innym nie marze! ;D W tym momencie przebiegła Alex. Alex: Widziałeś tą grubaskę? Eric: Kogo? Diannę? Nie! Alex: 'Dzięki, słodziaśny! ''Skoczyła na szafki i pobiegła po nich. 'Eric: '''Co za dziwna osobistość! ''Przeszedł go dreszcz. '''Eric: Brr...jestem obok tej ohydnej sauny! ' Ludzie potrafią Ci wszystko obrzydzić!' Przez przypadek wpadł do sauny. Fernando: O siema, amigo! Eric: Fernando!? *>* Fernando przeraził się. Fernando: O ku*wa! Eric: '''Teraz będziesz mój! <3 '''Fernando: Christina 2.0, ewakuować się, ku*wa! Wybiegł szybko, zostawiając swoje okulary. Eric: 'Nie tak szybko mój drogi! ''Pobiegł za nim. ''' Mam wprawę przed ucieczkami! Nie wiedziałem, że to kiedyś powiem! Dzięki Christina! ANGELIKA Angelika chodziła po dachu. Angelika: 'Ciekawe, gdzie może być Christina! ' Co tam Eric, liczy się Christina! <3 Oparła się o barierkę. Angelika: Myślimy podobnie, znajdę ją szybko! Pobiegła przed siebie, a przed nią spadł Ezekiel. Ezekiel: 'Łaaa!!!! '''Angelika: '''Co za prymit! Pf! ''Przewróciła oczami. W oczach Ezekiela pojawiły się serca. <3 Chciał pocałowac Angelikę. '''Angelika: A fu! Kopnęła go w twarz, a on odleciał daleeeeko. Angelika: Wracam do budynku! Sorry zioms! CHUCK Chuck szedł, cicho gwizdając. Chuck: 'Dostałem dosyć ciekawego konkurenta. ''Przejrzał się do lustra. '''Chuck: Chuck, do cholery, masz zwycieżcę przed sobą. ' Oczywiście, szacunek to podstawa, ale zgniotę go jak robaka! ' Otworzył drzwi do sali, a w drzwiach stał Psychopata z piłą łańcuchą i takim hakiem. Psychopata: Siema! Chuck: No, siema! Nie ma, Grega. Cóż częśc! Uśmiechnął się i zamknął drzwi. Chuck: Jaki miły psychopata. ^^ Odszedł krok Chuck: Czekaj...PSYCHOPATA!? Otworzył drzwi, a Psychopata odpalił piłe. Chuck: 'O cholera! W nooogi! DIANNA ''Dianna szukała Alex na strychu. 'Dianna: '''Czemu dostałam tak trudną osobę! ''Dianna usiadła na jakieś skrzyni. 'Dianna: '''Ale dziewczyno! Ty jesteś Dianną! Najlepszą uczestniczką! ' Auto motywacja zawsze jest najlepsza! Dianna chciała wstać, jednak pod jej ciężarem skrzynia się popsuła i tyłek Dianny wpadł do środka. Dianna: Wiedziałam, że musze przejść na diete! W środku okazały się być kraby i zaczęły szczypać Diannę po tyłku. Dianna: Ał! Co to ma być!? W końcu Dianna wyskoczyła ze skrzynii. Dianna: Idziemy z tego cholernego strychu! JUAN ALBERTO Juan Alberto szedł z zadumą w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Juan Alberto: 'Dzisiaj walczę samemu. W sumie, Greg to jedno z gorszych rozwiązań. ''Roześmiał się. 'Juan Alberto: '''W sumie, będzie starcie maszynek do zabijania Xavier vs Lukaninho. Ciekawe kto przeżyje. ''Lukaninho własnie wyszedł z sali i poklepał brata po plecach. '''Lukaninho: O mnie się nie martw. Puścił mu oko i pobiegł gdzieś. Juan Alberto: Dziwnie się czuje w jego obecności! ' Muszę wygrać, by udowodnić, że nie tylko on jest dobry! ' Juan Alberto wszedł do sali, a tam trwała walka na ringu Niedźwiedź kontra Niedźwiedź polarny. Juan Alberto: Aha? o.O Saskłaczanakwa wepchnął Juana do widowni i zakazał mu wyjść. Juan Alberto: 'Ale? ''Saskłaczanakwa nakazał mu być cicho. ''' Wtedy, zrozumiałem, że musze wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce! XAVIER Xavier, który niedawno wyszedł z sali wściekły, udał się do na sam w dół, w celu zbadania tuneli. Xavier: 'Tam znajdę go, jeśli nie to i tak nie odpadnę. ''Powiedział uśmiechnięty. Otworzył drzwi do tajemniczych tuneli, w których między innymi straszył w 3 odcinku Slender Man. '''Xavier: Siemanko! Gdzie masz twarz? Zrobił minę O.O Xavier: 'Jak było wyzwanie to nie mogłem go znaleźć! A teraz tak od razu!? No bez jaj! ''Powiedział wściekły. '' ' Oni to robią specjalnie! Fred z Chefem w auli oglądają wyzwanie. Fred: '''Dobrze, że Slender pozostał, hahaha! '''Chef: Pozostał mu jeszcze jeden dzień zdjęciowy! Fred: 'Dobre! ''Chef i Fred roześmiali się. '''Xavier: Nie dam się tak łatwo! Nie! Slender wypuścił te swoje dodatkowe ręce(?). Xavier: A może, poszukam gdzie indziej! Cześć. Zamkną drzwi i poszedł na górę. SIM Szła przed siebie, szukajac żywego ducha, zauważyła Anabell. Sim: Hejka! ;D Anabell: Ta..Siema. Sim złapała ją, a Anabell się rozpłynęła. Sim: Pieprzony hologram! Anabell wyszła cichaczem drugą stroną. Anabell: Ej, chińska podróbko! Sim: '''Jaka chińska podróbka!? '''Anabell: No TY? Sim: Nie jestem chińską podróbką. Anabell: No jak nie, jak tak? Sim: 'Jak Cię dorwę nie żyjesz. ''Anabell prychnęła. 'Anabell: '''Wielu próbowało. Ale jak chcesz. ' Może i ona skończy bez włosów. *wyciągnęła nożyczki* Sim: 'Jest moja! '' Spodziewałam się trudniejszego wyzwania. ERIC Fernando cały czas uciekał przed Erikiem. ''' Czemu wszyscy co mnie gonią mają dobrą kondycje!? Muszę podziekować swojemu osobistemu trenerowi, dzieki Alfonso! Eric biegł sukcesywnie zbliżał odległość swoją do Fernando. Eric: Taka łatwizna! Wreszcie ktoś dla mnie! ;> ' W tym momencie nawet sny o Frankiem uciekły. Nareszcie!' Fernando wskoczył na lampe. Fernando: Wybacz, stary! Eric: No ej! Powtarzasz się! Fernando: 'Takie, życie! ''Eric rzucił krzesłem, które trafiło w Fernando. Fernando spadł na nogi i uciekał dalej. '''Eric: No nie! Cheaty ma? Fernando: 'Nie ma tak dobrze, staaary! ANGELIKA ''Angelika szła korytarzem i wszedła do pokoju nr 69. '''Christina: '''Siemka! :> '''Angelika: O Heej! <3 Christina: Ile mogłam na CIebie czekać? ;> Angelika: Hue hue! Czyżby masz to samo na myśli co ja? ;> Christina: Najwyraźniej. :> Angelika: Huhuhu! <3 Christina rzuciła pomidorem w Angelikę i wyskoczyła przez okno. Christina: Wybacz, też lubię przyjemności, ale wiesz..Fred prosił! Baay! Angelika: Nie no! Na robią ochoty! Skoczyła za Christina. Wylądowały na przed szkolnym parku. Angelika: '''Tu jest fajno! W plenerze. ;> '''Christina: Lepiej mnie złap, a nie! ;D Angelika: 'A tag! -,- CHUCK ''Chuck uciekał przed Psychopatą korytarzem. 'Chuck: '''Czemu ja zawsze tak trafiam? -.- '''Psychopata: '''Wypuścili mnie na warunkowe! ''Chuck wystrzelił z rewolweru w piłę i ją rozwalił. '''Chuck: Ha! Zapomniałem o tajemniczej broni. ;D Psychopata się rozpłakał. Psychopata: Nikt mnie tak nie upokorzył! ;( ' W więzieniu mnie lepiej traktowali! ;_;' Chuck przytulił Psychopatę. Chuck: 'No już dobrze..Dobrze.. ''Psychopata się wtulił. '''Psychopata: Awww. <3 ' ''Odepchnął Chuck Psychopatę i pobiegł. DIANNA Dianna szła i przeklinała wszystkich. '''Dianna: Cholerne show! Cholerny Fred! Cholerny Chef... Obok nie zaczęła iść Alex. Alex: Cholerne wyzwanie! Cholerna Alex! Dianna: No dokładnie! Jaki to cholerny program! Alex: 'Ano, masz oczywiście racje! ''Dianna mruknęła. 'Dianna: '''Jak Ty mnie świetnie rozumiesz. '''Alex: '''Się rozumie! Same wariaty w tym show. '''Dianna: '''Racja! Racja! ''Alex nałożyła majty Diannie na głowie i pobiegła. 'Alex: H'ahaha! Ale ja największy! Bay! <3 'Dianna: '''Nie no! Cholerne show! ' To była ona! ;o JUAN ALBERTO Juan Alberto siedział w 5 rzędzie obok zmutowanego Karalucha. Karaluch: Ej, Stary. Masz zioło? ' *trzęsię się* One mówią! O_O' Juan Alberto: Nie..Nie mam... Karaluch: 'No wiesz co, stary...Zawiodłem się! ''Juan Alberto wstał. Karaluch posadził go na miejscu. '''Karaluch: Gdzie spierdalasz, kurwa!? Juan Alberto: Jarosław? ;o Karaluch zdjął maskę, tak było to Jarosław. Jarosław: To co chuju masz zioło? Juan Alberto: '''Nie..Nie! '''Jarosław: To wypierdalaj! Wyrzucił go z sali. Jarosław: Yaaa! Weź mu dowal, kurwa! Polarny! XAVIER Xavier przechadzał się po korytarzu. Xavier: 'Gdzie ten fałszywy piłkarzyk! ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Xavier: '''Unika spotkania ze mną! ''Poszedł do okna. 'Xavier: '''Słońce, ohydna pogoda. Aż chce się kogoś zamordować. ''Odwrócił się i poszedł kawałek przed siebie. '''Xavier: Lepiej byś, nie wpadł w moje ręcę. Lukaninho przyjechał na rolkach i pomachał mu. Xavier: '''RolkI!? Serio? '''Lukaninho: No co? Dają to korzystam! ;D Xavier: Co kondycja nie da, co?! Lukaninho uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lukaninho: 'Jeśli tak uważasz, jesteś prymitywny. ' Prymitywna gra, prymitywni zawodnicy. Lepiej, że mnie tu nie ma! Rzucił mu Snickersa. Lukaninho: No, zjedz snickersa i przestań gwiazdorzyć! Ścigasz mnie, czy się poddajesz? Xavier złapał batona do ręki i skruszył go w proch wycedzając przez zęby. Xavier: P-R-Z-E-G-I-A-Ł-E-S ' Każdy tak mówi! ;D' SIM Sim biegła za Anabell. Sim: 'Zaraz zginiesz, gotycka suko! ''Anabell spojrzała na Sim. '''Anabell: Serio? Ty nawet na suke nie zasługujesz. Stanęła wściekła, Sim od niej się odbiła. Anabell: Przesadzasz mała, miałam Ci dać fory, ale skoro nie, to zaraz będzie po Tobie. Sim: 'Że co? Śmieszna jesteś! ''Sim podcięła Anabell, ta wywaliła sie a Sim związała Anabell i wzięła na plecy. '''Sim: '''Jednak Wasza ekipa była żałosna. '''Anabell: Miałaś farta, któregoś nawet nie warta! ;_; SIm>: Phi.... ' Sim przybiegła z Anabell do Freda. '''Fred: No gratuluje! Jesteś pierwsza! A tym samym osiagasz dzisiaj upragnione zwycięstwo! Sim: Taaak! Fred: '''Anabell zawiodłaś mnie! '''Anabell: Tak -,- Mruknęła pod nosem. Sim: '''Świetnie. Mogę iść? '''Fred: NIe! ' Jestem nietykalna. Papa Xavier!' ERIC Fernando wbiegł do sali konferencyjnej i sie zamknął. Fernando: Odwal się ode mnie! Eric wpadł w drzwi. Eric: No nie! ' Jak ja nienawidzę, gdy uciekają moje pragnienia!' Fernando usiadł sobie przy biurki i rysował jakiś projekt. Fernando: 'Jestem tutaj bezpieczny. ''Eric Zaczął walić w drzwi, pobliskimi rzeczami typu doniczka itp. '''Eric: I tak je rozwale! Fred: 'Hahaha! Chce zniszczyć drzwi pancerne. ''Skomentował zmagania Erica. '''Chef: '''Ma chłopak problem! :D '''Fred: '''Co powiesz na otworzenie drzwi? Dla uatrakcyjnienia, rozgrywki? '''Chef: Czemu nie? :P Fred: 'No to otwieramy! :D ''Drzwi się otworzyły. '''Fernando: Matko! ;o Eric: Tak! ;D ANGELIKA Christina biegła cały czas po parku. Christina: Co, nie masz takiej motywacji, jak ja przy Fernim? ;> Angelika: '''Jak nie! Ale jaki w tym sens!? '''Christina: Wiesz...Nie ma nic za darmo... Angelika powiedział zdenerwowana. Angelika: Ale po co mi ten cholerny milion? Christina stanęła w miejscu. Christina: '''To po co Ci ja jestem? '''Angelika: '''Wiesz... Sprawy prywatne. ;> '''Christina: Nie potrzebujesz mnie złapac, dla fortuny? Mówiła całkowicie osłupiona. Angelika: '''Niee...;> Może zahaczymy razem, o jakąs sale? '''Christina: Serio!? ;o Mówiła skołowana. Angelika: '''Anooo... :D '''Christina: Spooko! CHUCK Chuck biegł a nagle przed nim wyrósł Lukas. Lukas: 'Witaj, przybyszu z Dzikiego Zachodu. ''Z uśmiechem wyciągnął rewolwery i wystrzelił w górę. '''Chuck: '''O, widzę znalazły się moje rezerwowe zguby. '''Lukas: Oczywiscie. Nie próżnowałem. Chuck: 'Jakby to do Ciebie było niepodobne. '''Lukas: '''No nie jest i nie będzie. Wole rozrywkę. ''Chuck mruknął. 'Chuck: '''Mam Cię na muszce. Ty masz mnie. I co, myślisz, że nie dam CI rady? '''Lukas: '''Oczywiście próbuj szczęścia. :P '''Chuck: '''Brzmisz dosyć podejrzanie. ''Założył kapelusz i chuste, że było tylko widać oczy. 'Chuck: '''Co powiesz na pojedynek rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu? '''Lukas: '''Zwycięzca bierze wszystko? '''Chuck: '''Oczywiście! ''Spod ciemnych okularów Lukasa, zauważalna była iskra. 'Lukas: '''No to ok! DIANNA ''Dianna siedziała skołowana na jakiejś ławce na korytarzu. 'Dianna: '''Czemu tu są sami debile? ''Obok niej przechodziła Chelsea. '''Chelsea: Hej. Dianna: 'Hej? '''Chelsea: '''Coś taka hm..zdruzgotana? '''Dianna: '''Bo nie potrafie wygrać, hm? ''Powiedziała zła. '''Chelsea: '''Trzeba walczyć o swoje. Jeśli nie bedziesz walczyć to nigdy tego nie dostaniesz. Czasem trzeba się poswięcić. '''Dianna: Co Ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Chelsea podrapała się po głowie. Chelsea: Od I sezonu latam za takim jednym i staram się by mnie zauważył. Wiecej upartości dziewczyno. Poszła, machając jej. Dianna: Tak! Upartość! Alex spadła na nią. Alex: Hehehe! Paaa! Pobiegła, Dianna wstała i zaczęła gonić Alex. JUAN ALBERTO Juan szedł przed siebie, dostał w końcu wiadomość na telefon. Juan Alberto: CIekawe, kogo nawiedziło. Zerknął. Juan Alberto: O, Luka! Zaczął czytać. Juan Alberto: Greg, będzie na pierwszym piętrze w sali 35. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Juan Alberto: 'Dzięki, bracie! ''Pobiegł przed siebie. ''' Zawsze można na niego liczyć! Juan wszedł do sali. ' Juan Alberto:'Siema Greg! Greg: Siema! To jak idziemy do Freda, co? Juan Alberto: Tak bez niczego? Greg: A po co? Juan Alberto: OK! ' Juan i Greg przybyli do Freda. '''Fred: Gratuluje 2 miejsce! Juan Alberto: Drugie? Fred: 'Yhy! Więc, nie wygrałeś. ''Greg mruknął. '''Greg: Trzeba było szybciej szukać, byłem blisko. Juan Alberto: Szkoda. ;_; Fred: Bardzo wielka. Hehehe! XAVIER Xavier biegł za Lukaninho. '' '''Xavier': '''Dorwę, dorwę! Hahaha! '''Lukaninho: Próbuj szczęscia, stary! Pokazał mu język. Lukaninho: 'Nie, dziś to może jutro, co? ;> '''Xavier: '''I tak Cię dorwę! Spadaj leszczu! ''Uderzył jakiegoś dzieciaka, i zabrał mu rolki, zaczął na nich jechać. 'Xavier: '''Zapomnij, że tak łatwo ze mną wygrasz. Z resztą nie wygrasz! '''Lukaninho: '''Ale ja wcale nie musze wygrać, z jakimś paziem. ''Zaczął jechać tyłem odwrócony do Xavier. '''Lukaninho: Poważnie myślisz, że mi na tym zależy? Xavier: Tak! Po to tu jesteś. Bo raczej nie po to by innych gnębić. Lukaninho przewrócił oczami. Lukaninho: '''Ja hejcę Chrisa. I nic wiecej. A go nie ma to tutaj nudy. ''Mruknął. '' '''Xavier: No to, cóż. Zniszczę i Ciebie. Lukaninho: Powodzenia! Powiedział zachęcając go do zwiększenia tempa. ERIC Eric gdy otworzyły się drzwi wbiegł z doniczką do sali i rzucił w niego w Fernando. Ten padł nieprzytomny. Eric: Eh. ;( Nieprzytomnym bawił się nie będe. :< Mruknął i wziął go na plecy, pobiegł. ' A była taka okazja!' Eric przybiegł wraz z Fernando. Fred: 'Brawo Eric! Nie jesteś pierwszy! '''Eric: '''Eh! ;u ''Fred się roześmiał '''Fred: '''Ale też nie ostatni! '''Eric: Zawsze coś. Powiedział odchodząc do reszty zawodników. ANGELIKA Angelika i Christina były w pokoju. Było słychać dziwne odgłosy. Jednak zachwile z pokoju wyszła Angelika z workiem na plecach. Angelika: Mam nadzieje, że wybaczysz mi, skarbie. :* Pobiegła odnieś Christine. ' Ostra! ;D Takie lubie. Oj, Fernando jeśli to oglądasz to nic się nie wydarzyło. :*' Angelika jako kolejna przybiegła ze swoją osobą i wyrzuciła z worka Christine. Fred: 'Kolejna której się udało! To już 4. Brawo Angela. '''Angelika: '''Eh! ''Christina pobiegła do Fernando który był nieprzytomny. 'Christina: '''Ferni! ;( ''Angelika zerknęła obrażona. '''Angelika: '''Frajerka, pff... '''Eric: Molestujesz niewinnych ludzi! Fernando podniósł głowę. Fernando: Tak jak CHristina! Christina: Ci... CHUCK Lukas i Chuck oddalali się od siebie na 20 kroków. Lukas: 'Pamiętaj, jak przegrasz to biorę Twoje sombrero. Jak Ty wygrasz idę z Tobą grzecznie do Freda. ' Wiele ryzykuje! :P Ale nie złapie mnie i tak, bo sam pójdę grzecznie. ' Mam nadzieje, że jest honorowy!' Chuck i Lukas odmierzyli 20 kroków. Lukas: '''Na 3,2,1 strzelamy? '''Chuck: Oczywiście! Lukas: '3,2,1, GO! ''Obydwoje szybko się odwrócili, jednak Chuck był szybszy o ułamek sekundy i swoim strzałem wybił z rąk Lukasa rewolwery. 'Lukas: '''Dobra, dobra. Wygrałeś. Idziemy grzecznie do Freda. '''Chuck: '''Chuck ma być! ' Hehe! Przybyli do Freda. '' '''Fred:' Czemu ten się śmieje? Chuck: Bo przyszedł dobrowolnie. Fred: 'Ale tak sie nie liczy!? ''Chuck się rozesmiał. 'Lukas: '''Wygrał pojedynek na rewolwery. Zasłużył. '''Fred: '''No okej! -.- Psujecie widowisko. DIANNA ''Dianna nadal szukała Alex, w sumie już jako jedyna. '''Dianna: Alex? Alex: 'Taak? ''Powiedziała idąc po suficie. 'Dianna: '''Ty tak poważnie? '''Alex: '''Cały czas jestem obok Ciebie. ^^ '''Dianna: '''Aha! o.o '''Alex: '''No pewnie. '''Dianna: '''I tak sie pewnie naśmiewasz, co? ''Alex się zaśmiała, zaraz bekła. 'Alex: '''Oops, sorki. Tak. Chodź na mete. Nudzi mnie ta gra. '''Dianna: '''Pewnie. XAVIER ''Lukaninho cały czas uciekał na rolkach i dostał komunikat do słuchawki. '''Lukaninho: '''Sie rozumie! Zjeżdżam. '''Xavier: Gdzie zjeżdzasz? Lukaninho: 'Tobie z oczu! ''Pokazała mu fuck you i przyśpieszył. '''Xavier: ha! Zobaczymy jeszcze! Lukaninho wjechał do auli. Za nim wparował Xavier i wpadł na Freda. Fred: 'Aż na takie wejście nie liczyłem! Świetnie! Xavier miejsce 6! '''Xavier: '''CO!? ''Lukaninho pokazał mu język i poszedł do reszty. ''' Raczej w walce miałbym z nim problem, mimo że mam metalową rękę. Unikałem bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Tym czasem wbiły również Dianna i Alex. Alex: '''Wooho! Było nudno, ale spoko! '''Dianna: Heh! Ostatnia. Fred: O niczym to nieświadczy! Nietykalna jest Sim! A reszta już, śmiało do głosowania za chwile ceremonia! Wszyscy westchnęli. Odezwał się do byłych zawodników. Fred: Dzięki za uświetniego 50 odcinka, ale dla Was nie ma miejsca sorry. Lukaninho: Sami frajerzy tu. Nawet dobrze się składa. Lukas: 'Może kiedyś. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Anabell: Taaa. Fred: To miłe.. Ceremonia Na ceremonii zjawiła się cała ekipa. Fred: 'Dobra! Oddaliście już głosy. Pierwszy pasek wędruje do... ''Sim przewróciła oczami. '''Fred: SIm! Następny dla... Sim złapała pasek. Fred: Chuck! zostaniesz! Kolejny dla.. Chuck złapał swój symbol przetrwania. Fred: '''...Dianna! '''Dianna: Yay! Złapała. Fred: 'Angelika i Juan ostatnie bezpieczne osoby! ''Złapali po pasku. '''Fred: A ostatni pasek powędruje dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Fred: Xavier! Eric, pożegnaj się z kumplami! ' Za słaby jesteś. :>' ' Żaden sojusz frajerze.' Eric: Eh. :< Szkoda! Pa! ;-; Fred: I tak została ich tylko 6! Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porazkę: Szkoły Czas! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki